I will always Love You, Narutokun
by House of M
Summary: Naruto falls for Hinata and she faints and ends up sleeping in his apartment, Sakura's jelouse, Ayame's jelouse, Hinata has to fight for her man, Kiba fights for her attention, and a whole bunch of other stuff in between. Yay Naruhina!
1. Chapter 1

If the title sounds familiar then its because its from the Whitney Houston song from the Bodyguard. (me no own). I uploaded this story before, it was my first one, but due to some "complications" I took it off. But no matter; I hope you enjoy. And if your familiar with my previous works then this will be more of the same: full of references and romantic shenanigans.

Narration

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Kyuubi talking**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters_

**I will always Love You, Naruto-kun**

It's the morning of the day Naruto and Jiraiya had to get ready to head back to Village of the Hidden Leaf.

_RING!! RING!! RING!!_

**BAM! **Went the clock as the snooze button was permanently crushed inside the mechanics of the machine.Naruto's cerulean eyes slowly opened up to see the chipping paint of the hotel he and his master wee staying in and found it a bit repugnant. So he turned over to see the calendar, upon closer inspection today was marked with a large orange spiral(A.N.: this is a reference to when Naruto couldn't sleep the night before the chunin exams)and realized that the day he had been waiting for 3 whole years had finally came.

Naruto jumped from out of his bed, "Wahoo, today is the day. Kanoah, I'm coming home!"

"AHhhhh shut up you little brat, I'm still trying to dream here and I'll have you know it was a very sensuous one at that. Besides, we have all day to get going so you'll just have to wait until I fully wake up or stop liking women." he said smugly and then pulled the covers over his grey locks.

Naruto muttered expletives under his breath and grabbed his robe, fresh clothing, tooth brush and sulked his way into the bathroom. When he turned the faucet labeled _H_ to the left and all of the sudden his mind started to go on a nostalgic path that took him in the village on the day he set off to leave with his sensei; more specifically saying good bye to people before he left. He remembered Iruka treated him to ramen and then a felling that he forgot to say good bye to someone but he couldn't remember who it was. As he stripped of his night wear and stepped into the steamy shower he decided he would make it his duty to find out who it was even if it killed him. It went on like this until it finally hit him "HINATA", he screamed. "how could I have forgotten, man am I such idiot."

'**What are you yelling about crazy child, I was still sleeping'**

'I wonder if she's still angry at me. You know, Kyuubi, she was really pretty wasn't she.

'**You like her don't you?'**

'No, maybe, I guess, yeah I do. I mean you've seen how she would blush and squeal and stutter when I was around her.

'**What are you getting at kid?'**

'What I mean is that she could never have feelings for a dope like me. Besides she's practically royalty anyway.

'**If someone loves some one loves someone, then money should have nothing to do worth it.**'

'Come one stupid fox, this is Japan not Disney. What do you think were just a bund of cartoon characters? Come on now'

'**I'm serious. If you've been having those kinds of feelings about her you should tell her.**

'And if I don't?

'**Then for the rest of your life you'll be listening to me'**, this scared Naruto out of his wits

'Fine, but let me just think how I'm going to approach this. Go back to sleep stupid fox.'

'**Later'**

Naruto closed his eyes yet to his dismay the Kyuubi not only had fallen back to sleep but also had started to fantasize about her, _sexually; _most likely just to tease him

He shook his head trying to disrupt the thoughts but they just wouldn't leave him alone, so he leaned himself against the railing on the side of the tub and let fantasized about her consume his mind.

20 minutes later…

Jiraiya sat up and threw the covers off of himself and groggily strutted over to the bathroom door and heard water running.

'Is that boy still in there?'

"Naruto get out of their; its been kami knows how long. Besides it almost 11:00 and you'll miss the early bird special at that ramen place down stairs."

When he heard that all of his thoughts went to the back of his mind as he jumped out of his relaxing trance and into his new jump suit. After brushing his teeth, he swung open the door and ran down to his breakfast of choice.

After Jiraiya joined him for a late brunch he and Naruto were off. Yet those images of her wouldn't let his mind rest so he decided to focused his attention to something else. He couldn't.

'Hinata, when I get back I need to see her. Hold on my Hinata just a bit longer, I'm almost home.' "Come on you ero-sennin we have to hurry up, Tsunade won't wait forever!", called Naruto as he darted through the trees.

Jiraiya looked at his student noticing he was a few long meters away and said "Naruto, why are you In such a rush anyway? Wait a minute, you're just racing off to get to that Hyuga girl aren't you? H HA I knew I would rub off on you." Naruto blushed.

"No, and eve if I was that's none of your business."

"Excuusse meee for asking" he said with his nose In the air, "at least I'm not scared to women" he sticks out his tongue at Naruto.

A bit of name calling, a few couple pouts, and some immature antics later, they were finally their. But that didn't interest him as mush as the pale eyed figure stood half way behind the great doors of the village staring at him

"K-Konnichiha, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama told me to meet you at the g-gates. S-So how are you doing? " blushed Hinata.

Well, I hope it was as much of an enjoyment to read as it was for me to write. If you like it so far then I'll try my best to get back to you and update. Please go easy on me when you review, but any hints on how to make it better will be appreciated.

As for me, I'm going to give my fingers a much needed break. Later!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry about the lateness, I got caught up in something, but in any event here the next

**Recap**-_"K-Konnichiha, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama told me to meet you at the g-gates. S-So how are you doing? " blushed Hinata._

Flash back-

Hinata just finished her daily walk-a-bout around the village when she was greeted by a messenger pigeon. She held out her hand and it dropped a tiny scroll and left as fast as it came. It read:

_To: Hinata Hyuga_

_Hinata, have an assignment for you that I suspect you'll love. Since Shizune's keeping me in the office until I finish my paperwork I can't welcome back Naruto and Jiraiya at the village's boundaries. So, I was wondering if you could meet them there and as an added bonus you get to meet up with you-know-who so it works out for every body. _

_I.O.U._

_From: Lady Hokage_

She thought her heart was going to stop. 'Naruto is coming back, I wonder what he looks like after all these years?', she blushes furiously just thinking about it. So Hinata turns herself around and sprints over to the main gates and stands like a soldier until her Naruto-kun came to her.

Present-

'Is that..Is that Hinata?'

'Look at her hair, her new outfit, her body, her face; oh God look at that face! Kyuubi she's so pretty, I don't know if I can do this. I'm not ready..'

'**Now kid don't you chicken out on me. But your right kid, that's a woman.' **'Shut up you pervert, she's mine!'

Naruto couldn't help it. Not only was he falling for her as each second went by, but she began to grow that blush on her face that was starting to drain all of the witty things he was going to say rite from his head.

'Kyuubi, I don't know if I can do this?'

'**Now you listen to me, your gonna play it cool, every things is going to be just fine, now or never, make your move." **

'Oh no she staring gotta say something!' Naruto motioned to Jiraiya to leave them alone and with a smirk and a chuckle, at his apprentice's expense, he was gone.

"I-I'm fine, but wow you look amazing." 'oh man why'd I say that, am I really this stupid?'

Hinata blushed at his remark, "Hinata, um, I was thinking, I mean if your not doing anything, um," Naruto could only stumble over his words, "instead of going to the baa-chan's office why don't you and me go get some, ya-know, ramen or something?"

'What did he just say… Did he just…? Okay now get a hold of yourself girl, your just friends. Even though that new outfit, longer hair, and killer smile is enough to make you swoon right now; you keep yourself together. But, oh God, he's more dreamy than I thought he'd be.'

"Just friends, just friends, just friends", she muttered to her self. When she finally realized it had been 5 minutes since he asked the question and all she was doing was staring at him, so of course her face flushed and she started to fidget with her fingers.

"I-I-I", Oh no, I think I'm about to…"

"umm, Hinata-chan, you okay", he took a couple of steps closer towards her until he was at arms length. "Hinata, your scaring me." He waved his hand in her face and as if on cue she faints.

He grabbed her, "HINATA-CHAN!!"

Later-

Naruto had token her to the only place that he thought was close…his house! It had been 30 minutes since Hinata went lights out and Naruto has been watching her sleep on his ramen covered sheets.

"Naruto-kun…" she moaned softly startling him.

'Is she sleep talking?'

'**Listen to her, she might be talking about you.'**

"Yes Hinata-chan."

"Mmmm..," she clings to the pillow, "my Naruto aishiteru, I love you so much." Hinata then turns over and smiles in her sleep while Naruto sits in silence in shock.

"Did you just?", 'Did she just?'

'**Yeah, she did'**

Naruto smiles and leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan, aishiteru." He walks to his door, takes one last look at her one last time and slowly closes the door.

Thanks for reading and once again review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for everyone who put me on there Favorites list. To be honest I really started this out of boredom and never thought it would be any good; but since so many people seem to have grown fond of it I guess I have to keep on going on with what I started.

**Recap**_**-**__"Yes Hinata-chan."_

"_Mmmm..," she clings to the pillow, "my Naruto aishiteru, I love you so much__.__" Hinata then turns over and smiles in her sleep while Naruto sits in silence in shock. _

"_Did you just?", 'Did she just?'_

'_**Yeah, she did'**_

_Naruto smiles and leans over and kisses her on the cheek._

"_Aishiteru, Hinata-chan, aishiteru." He walks to his door, takes one last look at her one last time and slowly closes the door…_

**Now-**

"_Creeeak" _went his bedroom door. She just woke up.

Hinata had been half asleep when Naruto had kissed her so when she was fully woke she and realized what had happened, the only thing on her mind was him.

'Just down the hall and to the left', she told herself. He had invited her over there a few times before for food and stuff so she pretty much knew the layout of his apartment.

She walked over towards to the bushel of blond hair peeking from on top of his couch. He was asleep.

'For someone who makes so much noise when he is awake he sure is peaceful looking like this.'

She smiled and took it upon herself to accompany him on the couch. His legs were open so she carefully situated herself in between them. She blushed furiously as she leaned into his chest and he grunted.

"Hinata -chan

Hinata turned over and rubbed her face against his cheek.

'I wonder what would happen if I just kissed him.?' Hinata leaned over his face and slowly descended to his level until her lips and his touched each other.

'His lips are soft and his mouth smells like kansui.' she thought as she closed her eyes and inhaled Naruto's features. When she lifted her head she noticed not only were his eyes were open but he was smiling at her.

"I'm so in love with you Naruto -kun"

Naruto tied his arms around her waist, "Hinata-chan, I mph..!" she mercilessly attacks his lips but he submits and they stay like this for a while. And for the first time in a long time he was happy.

Later-

Hinata had been spooning with Naruto for what seemed to be forever. Naruto keep on whispering sweet nothings in her ear which were making her flustered so she hid her face in his chest.

In the midst of there moment together Naruto unconsciously looks over at his watch and is amazed that it was almost dark. "Do you want me to walk you home, its getting kind of late?" asks Naruto.

She looks up and sighs an angry sigh, "Fine, as long as you promise me you'll come over my house tomorrow and pick me up."

"it's a date!" he kisses her on the fore head and she blushes.

The walk home is uneventful accept that Naruto kept staring at Hinata. She was a little embarrassed when strangers started to stare at her, but she shrugged it off. when they finally reached her door she turned to look back at him.

"Hinata-chan, I'll see you tomorrow okay?."

She just smiles, stands on her tippy toes and pecks him on his cheek racing and then racing up to her sister's room to tell her about every thing that happened.

Sorry for the lateness everyone, school's been murder and I really didn't know how to keep going with this story; almost to the point where I would have discontinued it but I'd never do that to you guys. I know, I know its shamefully short but I really need some help with what to do next. Please E-Mail me or give me some pointers in the review. And I promise I will take off this whole chapter and change it to whatever sounds reasonable I'm talking to every and any body (that kind of sounds desperate doesn't it? Well I am);

So you guys know the deal: review review review!


	4. Chapter 4

Whoomp here it is every body, the next chapter.

Truly sorry about the lateness; crazy teachers + Terra Nova tardiness.

**Chapter 4**

This was the day of Hinata and Naruto's first official date as a couple and Hinata was franticly trying to finish off her look.

"Where is it, where is it!", Hinata shouted. She sifts through a sea of tank tops, socks, and scrunches. "Found it!!", she puts it on and stares at her self in the mirror, tilts it to the side and then throws it back down.

'I'd rather go without it', she looks at her self one more time and smiles, 'You go girl'.

_Ding Dong, _the door bell rings and Hinata runs downstairs

"_HINA-CHAN COME ON, WE GOT A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US !"_

Naruto was excited with his date with Hinata. He and Kyuubi has been quarrelling all morning trying to decide on what he and Hinata were going to do that day. He wore his regular ninja uniform, he couldn't think of any thing else, his jacket tied around his waist and his famous t shirt with the red spirals on the front and back. He had his and a nice pair of flip flops (it was hot out side). Behind his back were a small bushel of hepatica.

The door opens up, "Hey Neji, is Hinata there?"

"Yeah she's, wait a minute why would you like to know?" he said grimly, Hinata hadn't told Neji about her relationship with Naruto just yet.

"Welll um, you see…thats a good question…ummm", before Naruto could think up a good lie, Hinata tapped Neji on the shoulder an he moved aside.

"Hey Naruto-kun", Naruto smiled his goofiest smile and made her blush.

"These are for you" he hands her the flowers, "I found them in the forest and the color reminds me of your eyes." He takes one and puts it behind her ear and her blush grows ten fold.

"Naruto..I..", she walks over to him and plants a small kiss on his cheek and buries her head into his jacket. She whispers, "my Naruto."

"Oh brother", groans Neji and goes back inside.

Naruto rolls his eyes and turns back to Hinata, "come one Hinata-hemi, I got it all planned out. We're gonna have brunch at Ichiraku's, and walk around the park, and if you want we can go back to my apartment and just chat for a little while.", Hinata grins and takes his hand and drags her boyfriend down to the ramen shop.

_At Ichiraku's-_

Hinata and Naruto walk inside the bar and sit down on the stools at the corner on the far right. Little did they know was that at the other end of the bar were Ino and Sakura.

"Hey old man, give me the usual oh wait I almost forgot, Hinata you go first", says Naruto.

"Ayame take the order." Ayame comes from the kitchen with a pen and a pad. She saunters over to Naruto and gives him a sexy dreamy eyed smile. She almost says something until then notices not only Hinata had snaked her arm around his but was giving her a 'He's mine' kind of look so she decides to hold off on it.

"I'll have the pork please." says Hinata keeping that same stare.

Naruto notices Hinata's look and almost calls attention to it but then looks back at Ayame and orders.

"So Naruto, you have yourself a little girlfriend do you?", She scribbles the down

order

Naruto blushes, "Yeah." he smiles back at Hinata and chuckles.

"take care of him, wont you?" Ayame says smugly.

"Oh don't worry, I will.", Hinata says equally smug.

Ayame eyeballs Hinata one last time before she disappears back into the kitchen. 'I'll get him when that heifer isn't around. You will be mine Naruto Uzumaki.' she laughs to herself maniacally.

_At the other end of the shack-_

"Is that Naruto and Hinata, holding hands? And making eyes at each other?!", glared Sakura.

"Yeah", Ino notices the look Sakura was giving, "why do you care, you don't like Naruto. Besides, I noticed Rock Lee drooling over you for the longest."

"Who said I liked Naruto? Its just that I would never expect him to go after a kind of girl like Hinata and as for Rock Lee, he'd better settle down with Tenten.", she takes another slurp of her ramen.

She looks back at Naruto and Hinata with a pensive stare when she hears Hinata laugh loudly. "Naruto-kun, stop it, I'm ticklish." as Naruto pokes her in the ribs.

"Awww, isn't that cute?" coos Ino.

Sakura doesn't even listen, she stares at them both and notices something; she's jealous.

'What does he see in that dark haired-wide eyed little snot? I bet he only likes her because she has a big rack and that darling little blush of hers.'

'She had a chance with two guys and now she's working on a third? I don't think so.' And without a second thought Sakura gets up from her chair and walks over to Naruto's table.

"..You…" says Sakura.

"ohayō gozaimasu, Sakura-chan", smiles Hinata. Only Naruto could sense the imminent danger that was about to come.

"You just couldn't of had stayed with either the bug guy or that meat head Kiba could you? You just had to take my partner away from me didn't you?.. Well, think again sister.." Sakura focuses all the chakra into her fist and raises it away from her waist. Naruto expertly lunges forward and grabs her fist. He then pushes her back and protectively stands in front of a half confused half pissed off Hinata.

"What the heck are you doing Sakura?" asks Naruto. "and what in the hell are you doing to my girl friend?"

"Hmmph," she brushes herself off and stands up, " So this is where your loyalty lies?.." She smiles, "..fine." Ino finally rushes over and takes Sakura by the shoulder only to be brushed off. Sakura turns her starts to walk towards the door but then turns her head just enough to look Naruto and Hinata in the eyes, "If it makes you happy, she cant be that bad." She starts to walk out the door again hiding the tears coming down her face. "for now."

"I'm sorry you two. I'll go see whets up with Sakura.", Naruto shakes his head his agreement and with that Ino is out through door leaving the new couple alone with their thoughts.

"I'm sorry about the way Sakura act.." Hinata doesn't let him finish.

"It wasn't your fault... Naruto could we get that ramen to go?" asks Hinata.

"Sure Hinata, we can eat it at the park, anything for you."

Whew!! that was a bit of a doosey but very fun to write. Review the heck out of it if you like and flame it if you must and if you got the Sheryl Crow reference then pat your self on the back.

P.S. look out for the New story that I'll submit during the week.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I don't think I said it in the last chapter I'll say it now; thanks so much for all the reviews and constructive criticism and the ideas. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to everyone who liked my story, without you guys I honestly would not have the courage to update and submit.

And for all you Naruto fans out there, did you know that there was a Narutopedia. Its Naruto and Wikipedia together, cool. I literally just found that out.

**Chapter 5 everybody**

Hinata and Naruto had been walking for a while trying to find the path to the forest. Actually, Naruto was leading Hinata to his favorite meadow hidden by the trees, but Kyuubi thought it would be better if it were a surprise and Naruto agreed.

"hey Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"what do you think was wrong with Sakura back at Ichiraku's?", Hinata just shrugged her shoulders. 'But if she ever tries to pull something like that again she going down.' thought Hinata.

Hinata starts to notice that Naruto had token several wrong turns on the path to the forest. She looks up and stares at his face and starts to ask him a question but just then he takes his head band off letting his messy hair cover his eyes.

"Wait a sec Hina-chan," he puts it on her forehead, "I'm going to take you to my second favorite place in all of Konohagakure (first being his ramen stand) instead of the smelly old forest." he flashes her one of his smiles and she nods her head _yes_. So Naruto, to her eternal delight, picks Hinata and lets her sit on top of his shoulders and whisks her down the road.

With Sakura and Ino-

Ino had just caught up with Sakura, "all right umm… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sakura just turns around to show that not only had she been crying but her eyes were blood shot. "oh my God, your in love with him aren't you?" she just nodes her head.

"Ino I don't follow me, please, I really need to be alone rite now."

"B-But" but Sakura had already tuned her out and stopped listening. Ino gives her a look and then turns the other way deciding that it would be best to leave this one alone.

'I guess it's too late to apologize, it's too late. (major OneRepublic reference)I guess I'm envious of her because I thought that Naruto belonged to me, that's why I thought I could shun him and then pick him rite back up on a whim since I have no one else to do the same for me.' Sakura decides to go to the meadow her and the rest of Team 7 would hang out in between missions. 'Maybe I'll get Naruto and that curvy whore that took my guy away out of my mind.' Unfortunately that was where our favorite

With Hinata and Naruto-

Hinata and Naruto had finally got to the meadow. He sets her down and starts to un tie the knot that he made behind her head. "okay Hinata open your eyes" he lets the ribbon fall into his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun…its beautiful." she looks around and tries to take every thing in.

They both are knee high in a sea of blues, reds, greens and yellows. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. To the far right of her was a clear pond where Naruto was signaling her to follow.

'man I love that guy' thought Hinata as she ran over to him.

Naruto was just starting to set up a place for them to sit when she tackles him to the ground and giggles stares him. "whoa, what's up Hinata? Imphfm…" she doesn't care what he has to say and frenched him rite there in the flowers.

'**Bow chika bow wow'** interrupts Kyuubi.

'Ah shaddup stupid fox' retorts Naruto and gets back to Hinata. (just kissing; yesh!)

After smoochie-

Hinata laid next to Naruto, she had been staring at him for a while now and he was doing the same to her.

"You really are a girl worth fighting for. (I like Mulan)" she just blushes really hard smiles and looks down at her fingers.

"ohh Naru.." just then she saw Sakura staring with an awe-stroke face.

"…You?. AGAIN?!" Sakura started to roll up her sleeves.

"I don't want any trouble Sakura-kun"

Naruto almost says something but Hinata signals to Naruto that she would handle this one and gets up from the ground. She puts her hair back, crakes her knuckles and takes her wind breaker off and smiles, "Come get some.." (this is what happen when you mess with Hinata, especially on her first date).

Sakura runs towards her but then Hinata disappears rite behind her does some quick hand signs and Gentle fist's her rite in the back. Sakura is sent flying and takes a few minutes to get back up. When she does Hinata uses her index finger in a _come over here _motion.

'**who knew Hinata was such a ****bad Mamma Jamma?' **asks Kyuubi. (FYI- that's a song.)

'that's my Hinata-chan.' smiles Naruto.

Hinata notices Naruto gawking at her and smiles at him but while she takes her eyes off her opponent Sakura runs up and sucker punches Hinata in the gut. Hinata stumbles for a second and then not only regains her balance but slaps Sakura hard in the mouth. Then in a flash Hinata grabs Sakura's both arms and holds them and grips her hair with the other hand.

"Don't come around my man any more or you'll get more of the same." she lets her go and Sakura rubs her sore limbs in defeat. "Oh and Naruto hates brunets," Hinata chuckles "anyone besides my boy fried could see that pink isn't your real hair color." Sakura having nothing to say in defense sticks her tongue out and vanishes into vapor. Hinata truly didn't like violence or putting anyone else down but that had to be done. Hinata is greeted with a big hug from Naruto from behind.

"and here is your reward." says Naruto "how did you do that Nata?"

"Well my Naruto-kun, mama told me to knock her out."

Another chapter finally done. Oh and the last line is yet another reference to L.L. Cool Js' song "Mama said knock you out." sorry to all you Sakura lovers out there but I couldn't resist.

If there are any mistakes or something I'm sorry in advance since this was my first story that I ever written. If you really like this story then most likely you'll love the rest and review review review. (P.s. when I first wrote this story there were only six chapters sp I'll keep it that way; and the next chapter will be put up later on today and its my favorite of all of them.)

LATER…..


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since I first uploaded this story I always wanted to do a sequel to this story and "HELP WANTED" but no one gave me any ideas on how to approach it. May be this time around some one'll give me a hand. And If you didn't catch it this is the final chapter.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 6**

Its dark and been a few hours since the Sakura incident and Naruto and Hinata had been watching the stars.

Naruto turns over to Hinata, "I don't want this to ever end" she blushes and leans over to kiss him only to notice that they never ate their ramen and it was probably cold by now. She reaches over him and grabs the bag, "Naruto-kun, what about this?" "awww man, I totally forgot about that, no wonder my tummy has been talking all night" wines Naruto as he rubs his stomach. He sadly takes the bag from Hinata and opens it up, and takes a bite and finds that he likes it. He offers it to Hinata but she declines so he decides not to let any go to waste.

"hey Hinata, if you want to, we could go back to my house and we can, and ya know, chat 'n' stuff." inquires Naruto.

She blushes, "alright, Naruto-kun." she gets up and offers her hand to pull him up, he takes her hand and leads her back to town.

Meanwhile-

Shino and Kiba at the training grounds

"Kiba, me and a woman from the Village Hidden in the Stone are going out tonight so I have to get ready, you'll be fine if I take off early wont you?" asked an elated Shino.

"yeah no big deal, I was planning to go ask Hinata out tonight anyway, I even got flowers and everything" he points to the small bundle of hepatica, " I think she'll like them."

"Well good luck, and don't do anything stupid alright?"

Kiba just sticks out his tongue and walks away with his flowers in hand leaving Shino to pack up and go in the other direction.

'here I come Ms. Hyuga or should I say future Mrs. Inuzuka. Yeah, I like the sound of that.'

At the Hyuga estate-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kiba bangs at the door loudly, "Open up would ya!!"

After a while an angry Neji answers the door, "Kiba- kun, this better be important." Kiba gives him a strange look; his under shirt had been put on backwards, his hair was a mess, and he was in his boxers. Kiba wants to ask him what was going on but decides to let it slide.

"where's Hinata? I need to see her." Kiba's cheeks start to turn pink.

Neji opens his mouth but rite when he does they both hear a noise coming from back inside, "Neji if you don't get that sexy butt of yours back in here..." Tenten's voice purrs and sounds threatening at the same time so much that Neji just points Kiba in the direction he last saw her go and runes back inside slamming the door behind him. As Kiba walkers away he starts to hear weird chipmunk noises and moans followed by the sound of a whip cracking; not really caring to much about what was going on at the moment he continues in his way.

With Hinata and Naruto almost at his apartment-

Naruto and Hinata had been walking for a while holding hands when Naruto looks down at her at her and notices how amazing her face looked in the moon light. 'sweet dreams really are made of these' was all he could think to say and stops in his tracks. Hinata turns to face him and he pulls her in closer to him. She also notices how cute he looked with the light bouncing off his shiny blond hair. Hinata starts to stand on her toes and Naruto bends his head down and there lips brush against each other for a second and they hug.

"I-I love you, I love so much." Hinata says as a single tear falls down the side of her face.

Naruto licks the tear off the side of her cheek and tightens his embrace, "what would I do without you my love?" he starts to kiss her on the neck and she squeaks "I love you...I love you always. I swear, By the moon and the stars in the sky, I swearThe moment is broken when Kiba finds Naruto holding his team mate to his cheat; thinking Naruto is forcing himself on her he drops flowers and starts to make hand signs.

"PIERCING FANG!!" screams Kiba as he huddles towards Naruto who pushes Hinata out of the way. Kiba's attack hits him in his midsection and instantly knocks him out.

"what are you doing Kiba? what have you done" screams an enraged Hinata.

"I'm saving you from that monster man, I'm in love with you Hinata-chan."

Hinata gasps then gets angry all over again, "number one Kiba, I never ad romantic feelings for you," she scopes Naruto up, "Number two, why wait until now to tell me. Were you expecting me to woo at the site of you?!" she starts to turn and walk away. "I love you like a older brother but your such a baka some times."

Hinata then sprints away leaving a broken hearted Kiba in the dust so he just gathers up his flowers and sits on the curb.

'wont somebody find me somebody to love?'

Just then Kiba sees Ayame walking towards Naruto's apartment, apparently hoping to get him while his girlfriend wasn't around. But by the display she just saw she knew that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. She had a big bag of ramen and food-oriented clothing she was planning to wow Naruto with so she also sits next to Kiba.

"Do you like ramen?"

"Do you like flowers?"

Ayame smiles brightly, "Do I?!" she grabs his hand and runs away with him to live happily ever after.

Naruto and Hinata-

Not only had Hinata successfully got him inside of his house but also ha had woken up a while ago.

Hinata uses all of the bandages that he had around, "well, my Naruto- kun, it looks like I'll have to go and get some more gauze." she gets up only to be playfully pulled back down on the couch.

"Don't leave yet. and besides, My wounds are all ready healed." he rips of the gauze to show that his mid section was not in the least bit blemished. And with his shirt off like that Hinata was starting to get a little bit flustered; if not aroused.

"Naruto..." Hinata smiles and Naruto blushes at the fact that she was half on him. Naruto claps his hands twice and all of the lights get dimmer. He claps his hands twice more and his stereo starts to play Lets Get it On and Naruto gives her a suggestive looks.

Hinata leans up really close to his face and in a gives him a soft kiss.

"Ohh Naruto-kun..."

A few years later-

Hinata had been staring at her husband, Naruto, moaning her name in his sleep. "My, Naruto-kun" she looks back down at the squirming, giggling baby boy in her arms. She lets her son, Kenji, play with her fingers as she studied his face. He had four whisker marks instead of six like his father, eyes just like him mother but a little bit more bluer than hers, and his hair was spiky and blond and he laughed and smiled at almost everything.

"Hinata-chan..?" Naruto wakes up and smiles.

"Konnichiha, Naruto-kun" he kisses her on the mouth and rubes his cheek against hers.

"I love waking up to you." purrs Naruto.

"I love you too"

And the ret as they say is history. Refrences made were from : Queen and All-4-One.

review and tell me if it was to silly for an 1,340 word ending chapter.

Thanks for everyone's help, House of M, sighing out...


End file.
